Tinta sobre piel
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Sasha Lemoine es una chica que le gusta tatuarse al estilo muggle momentos importantes de su vida y factores que la representan como persona. Esta nerviosa por la aguja que se mueve sobre su piel pero no importa cuando Clothilde está a su lado para apoyarla. Este fic participa del Reto "¡Vivan los OC!" del Foro "Amor de Tercera Generación".


**Tinta sobre piel **

**Por_ Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer: T**odo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Sasha Lemoine y Clothilde son personajes de mi propiedad.**_  
_**

_Este fic participa del Reto "¡Vivan los OC!" del Foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"._

**Mis dos palabras:**_ Prejucios y Libertinaje._

* * *

Sasha Lemoine aprieta los dientes con fuerza cuando siente la aguja penetrar su cuerpo y un escalofrío le corre por la espinal dorsal cuando la tinta negra entra en su piel. No entiende porque se encuentra tan nerviosa, ya que no es la primera vez que se hace un tatuaje al estilo muggle, la mayor parte de su cuerpo está cubierto d pequeños dibujos que representan un momento importante de su vida.

—Niña —le dice el hombre corpulento que lleva el cuerpo lleno de tatuajes y perforaciones—, ¿segura qué quieres que dibuje la Torre Eiffel?

Sasha observa en dirección a Clothilde quien le sonríe a modo de respuesta y toma su mano con anhelo.

—Estoy segura —responde y el hombre procede a seguir con el dibujo. Vuelve su mirada hacía Clothilde —. Necesito que me distraigas, estoy nerviosa.

Clothilde titubea un poco antes de hablar pero finalmente pregunta:

— ¿Qué significan cada uno de tus tatuajes? Es algo que siempre quise saber y nunca me he atrevido a preguntarte.

—El primer tatuaje que me hice fue al final del quinto curso en Hogwarts —comienza a decir Sasha—. Mi madre estaba furiosa porque le confesé que me gustaban las chicas. Es una mujer llena de **_prejuicios_** que no dudó en hacerme ver su punto de vista. Entonces decidí tatuarme la frase "Amor es amor", en un símbolo de rebeldía hacía ella y hacía nuestra sociedad que está tan atrasada en cuanto a la homosexualidad se trata.

Las manos de Clothilde se dirigen hacía sus dedos y Sasha le explica que en cada dedo tiene escrito el nombre de sus mascotas, animales que la han escuchado sin juzgarla. Clothilde ríe ante su ocurrencia.

— ¿Y la paloma a punto de salir de una jaula? —dice refiriéndose al tatuaje que abarca casi todo su antebrazo izquierdo.

—Cuando tenía siete años, mi padre solía decirme que yo me parecía a una paloma enjaulada que siempre quería volar y conocer el resto del mundo —cuenta Sasha—. El último día que lo vi antes de que lo atropellarán, me dijo que la paloma había volado hacía la libertad. Dos meses después decidí llevar sus palabras en mi piel para siempre.

Un sensación de nostalgia se refleja en el rostro de su novia y rápidamente Clothilde desvía su atención hacía otro tatuaje.

— ¿Por qué la palabra **_Libertinaje_**?

—Desde que tengo memoria, mi madre dice que mis palabras nunca son las adecuadas y que debo cambiar mi forma de expresarme —comenta Sasha—. Ese tatuaje es una forma de asumir mi naturaleza, mi forma de ser, lo que me representa. Soy mala expresándome, no siempre tengo las palabras correctas pero soy así y estoy satisfecha conmigo misma.

Los trazos sobre su piel ya ni se sienten, lo único que perturba a Sasha es la respiración caliente del hombre sobre su cuerpo pero le sigue explicando a Clothilde sobre sus tatuajes.

Los eslabones de acero alrededor de sus tobillos representan los lazos que le unen con diferentes personas y cada eslabón lleva el nombre de dicha persona. La varita que tiene tatuada en la espalda, representa la magia que habita dentro de ella. Clothilde no tiene que preguntar que significa la serpiente enroscada brazo derecho porque sabe que es en honor a Slytherin, la casa de Sasha.

— ¿Por qué la Torre Eiffel? —La primera vez que hablamos fue frente a la Torre Eiffel en vísperas de Navidad —revela Sasha—. Es un momento muy importante, el más importante de mi vida, me atrevo a decir. Quiero llevarlo para siempre conmigo.

—Yo no pienso ir a ninguna parte —contesta Clothilde con cierta ternura.

Sasha Lemoine no es una chica perfecta, tiene muchos problemas. Le gustan las chicas y su madre no lo acepta. Su padre murió en un accidente de transito hace año y medio. Se enamoró perdidamente de Clothilde, una chica de carácter opuesto al suyo pero no por eso, Sasha Lemoine deja de sentirse afortunada por haberla encontrado.


End file.
